Recueil de Tout-Ce-Qui-Est-Fou
by Mlle Mystre et Compagnie
Summary: Ici, la folie règne. Partez vite, fuyez ! Dans cet amas de textes variés, il n'y aura qu'une seule constante, un seul point fixe : Harry Potter et ses aventures. Si vous lisez ces pages, vous vous perdrez entre merveille et tragédie, fantastique et épouvante, amour et haine.
1. L'esprit de la Vie

**Notes de l'auteur**

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cet OS.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **Avertissement**

Mention de **suicide**.

 **L'esprit de la Vie**

Je suis en vie.

Je sens la fumée dans l'air, presque étouffante. Il n'y a rien autour de moi, seulement cendres et bois brûlés.

Avant, il y avait une forêt ici. Si grande, si belle ! Et tellement vivante !

Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis encore confus de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me souviens d'une bataille… non, d'une guerre. D'un château à moitié détruit, d'un parc plein de morts. D'une salle pleine de gens fêtant quelque chose. La victoire ? Je ne sais plus.

J'étais triste, fatigué. Je voulais quitter ces personnes et ne jamais les revoir. Alors je me suis éloigné.

Je suis venu là, dans cette clairière…

Et je me suis ouvert les veines. Le pourquoi de ce geste ne m'intéresse même plus.

J'étais mort. Tout allait bien, j'allais revoir ma famille, mon parrain.

C'est après, que tout a mal tourné.

La Mort… Elle ne me voulait pas. Elle a dit quelque chose sur ses reliques, je n'ai pas compris. J'étais si fatigué. Pourtant, j'aurais dû.

Elle… Elle m'a renvoyé. Ici, pile à l'endroit où je suis.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Mes émotions… Elles sont sorties de mon corps, entraînant ma magie avec elles.

Et j'ai vu la forêt s'embraser autour de moi, sans jamais me toucher. J'ai regardé sans réagir. Et j'ai entendu des milliers d'êtres périr sous les flammes.

Ils sont morts par ma faute. À cause de moi.

J'ai hurlé ma peine et ma douleur quand mes émotions sont revenues.

Je voulais partir, loin. Pour voir la vie. Pour avoir une vie.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire encore plus de mal. Chaque fois que je le frôlait du doigt, le bonheur laissait place au malheur.

Alors j'ai prié. J'ai prié la Vie pour une seconde chance. Quitte à vendre mon âme, je voulais voir la liberté des chaînes que j'avais.

Et elle me l'a accordé. Elle m'a dit que pour chaque vie que j'avais prise, je devais en créer une.

Je ne suis plus humain. Je suis autre chose, maintenant. La Vie m'a changé, littéralement.

Je suis sauvage, jamais domestiqué. Impossible à contrôler. Je suis doux et protecteur. Je suis celui dont on ne peut prévoir les actions.

Je suis en vie. Je suis l'esprit de la Vie.

 **Fin**


	2. Les Trolls, ces magnifiques danseurs

**Notes de l'auteur**

Ça m'est passé par la tête, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'explication à chercher sur l'origine de cette histoire.

 **Avertissement**

Il y a une citation du livre Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix mis en **gras**.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K Rowling.

 **Les Trolls, ces magnifiques danseurs**

Tout le monde connaît, dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter, les aventures du groupe dont il fut un jour professeur et donc, par extension, tous et toutes savent qu'il y a à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre une salle merveilleuse cachée dans un mur et qui a un jour abritée de fabuleux trésors. Mais qui se souvient d'une pauvre tapisserie en face dudit mur ? Personne !

Et si, par mégarde ou par une curiosité mal placée, deux élèves roux parfaitement identiques avaient jetés un sort inconnu et inventé par eux même sur cette tapisserie il y longtemps, on ne s'en souviendra guère.

Tout comme, à chaque utilisation de la Salle où tout est caché, on ne s'intéressa pas au fait que les personnages semblaient être de plus en plus réels.

En fait, on ne compris que trop tard que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Tous, professeurs, élèves et même fantômes formaient un tumulte rappelant le renvoie de Trelawney. Certains étaient recouverts d'une matière ressemblant à de l'Empestine.

Au milieu de la foule se trouvaient Fred et George, ou George et Fred, Harry n'aurait su dire qui était qui. Ombrage se tenait devant eux, l'air fier d'un Auror venant d'attraper des Mangemorts sur le visage.

— **Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas** ?

Mais, malheureusement ou heureusement, si l'un d'eux avait l'intention de lui répondre, jamais on ne le su.

On entendit des bruits de pas lourds venant du couloir, et une seconde plus tard une voix fluette, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le professeur Fliwick, s'exclamer :

— Plus souplement, voyons ! Non, plus droit pour la jambe droite !

Une horde de Trolls déboula dans le hall, conduit par un petit homme aux airs de lutin et évitant par un quelconque miracle d'écraser des élèves ahuris. Mais ce n'était même pas cela qui les choquait, enfin, pas totalement.

Des Trolls… en tutus ! Des Trolls habillés en danseurs étoiles ! Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs : du vert au rouge, en passant par le violet et le bleu. On les regarda passer, gracieux dans leur laideur, et ce ne fut que quand ils sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard que l'on pu commencer à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et si, dans cette étrange histoire, l'on vit le petit homme jeter un sort et un Troll en tutu rose apparaître, personne n'en dit mot. Tout comme pour la disparition de Dolores Jane Ombrage, que l'on ne prit la peine de signaler qu'à la fin de l'année.

 **Fin**


	3. Tu me sourit, mon ange

**Notes de** **l'auteur**

Cet OS me trottait dans la tête. Un grand merci à vous tous pour me lire.

 **Avertissement**

Parle de **cancer** (sous-entendu) et de la **mort**.

 **Disclaimer**

Tout est à J. K. Rowling, sauf l'idée.

 **Tu me sourit mon ange**

Tu me sourit. Tu es pâle, plus blanc que les draps sur lesquels tu es allongé, et tu me sourit joyeusement.

 _Tu_ _es_ _mon_ _ange_

 _Et_ _avec_ _cette_ _clarté_ _étrange_

Comment fais-tu ? Moi, j'ai les mains qui tremble. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis la mort de ta mère et pourtant j'en ais l'envie aujourd'hui.

 _Tu_ _sembles_ _comprendre_ _mieux_ _que_ _moi_

 _Mais_ _pourquoi_ _toi_ ?

Tu as des cernes sous tes magnifiques yeux verts et tes joues sont creuses depuis que tu ne peux plus manger sans tout rejeter. Mais tes émeraudes brillent.

 _Pour_ _quelle_ _raison_ , _Destin_

 _Veux-tu_ _prendre_ _la_ _vie_ _de_ _celui_ _qui_ _est_ _mien_ ?

Tu sais que le combat est perdu depuis longtemps et tu as l'air de l'avoir compris avant tout le monde. Avant moi.

 _Tu es mon_ _ange_

 _Et_ _même s'il y en a que ça dérange_

Tu le savais bien avant qu'on nous l'annonce, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimes pas me voir inquiet. Tu m'as caché à quel point tu étais mal.

 _Je t'aime_

 _Je ne te l'aurais jamais assez_ _dit_ , _mais_ _je t'aime_

Et aujourd'hui, tu meurs. Si j'avais su dès le départ, j'aurais trouvé un remède, une potion, un baume… quelque chose pour te soigner. Pour te garder auprès de moi.

 _Je_ _t'aime_

 _Je_ _t'aime, mon ange_.

 **Fin**


	4. N'ouvre pas cette porte !

**Notes de l'auteur**

Non, à ce niveau, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me soigner... Je suis folle à lier.

 **Avertissement**

Euh... ça parle derésurrection.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **N'ouvre pas cette porte**

Un feu vert éclata dans la cheminée d'un manoir nouvellement construit. Deux hommes en sortirent, l'un après l'autre.

— Patmol, on ne devrait pas être ici, dit l'un d'eux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est occupé et je ne pense pas que…

— Lunard, tu devrais le savoir : Harry aura toujours le temps pour moi ! Je suis son parrain, expliqua presque pompeusement un grand brun aux yeux gris. Alors, il est où mon mini Cornedrue ?

— À l'étage sûrement, mais…

Sirius Black l'interrompit encore une fois.

— Oui, oui, tu vas essayer encore de me faire le coup du "tu devrais te reposer, Siri, tu sais ce qu'ont dit les guérisseurs. Ils ne savent pas quels effets le Voile peut provoquer sur un sorcier, blablabla, personne n'en ai jamais sorti vivant, blablabla, c'est un miracle." Je sais ! Mais je veux voir Harry, Rem' ! Ça fait quatre ans que j'attends derrière ce maudit Voile, c'est pas toi qui va…

Un bruit sourd le fit stopper dans sa diatribe. Il leva inutilement les yeux au plafond.

— Il fait quoi, là-haut ? Il déplace son lit sans baguette ?

— Soit ça, soit il vient de sauter sur le Baron Sanglant qu'il a ressuscité sans faire exprès et auquel il vient de se marier.

Sirius aboya de rire. Il ne vit pas tout de suite que Remus le regardait en grimaçant. Quand il le remarqua, cependant…

— Quoi ?! Non !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et courut comme un fou dans les escaliers.

— Non, Siri ! N'ouvre pas cette porte !

Trop tard.

Sirius Black passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et, presque immédiatement, s'évanouit. Remus regarda son ami avec exaspération. Il le lui avait dit, pourtant !

Non, finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée de donner à Sirius Black l'adresse d'Harry pendant que ce dernier est en lune de miel.

 **Fin**


	5. De chocolat et de nougats

**Notes de l'auteur**

Voilà ce que ça donne d'écrire un vendredi treize… pour moi, en tout cas.

 **Avertissement**

Léger UA où le trio ne trouve pas les Horcruxes et se retrouve quand même à Poudlard pour la Bataille Finale. Ah, et Harry communique avec le bout d'âme dans sa tête.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **De chocolat et de nougats**

 _Il approche_.

 _Je_ _sais_ , _Tom_. _Je_ _sais_.

 _Je t'aime_ , _ne l'oublie_ _pas_.

Oui, il le savait. Et Harry ressentait la même chose.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient face à face, au milieu de la Grande Salle, baguette en main et entre les deux camps se battant avec acharnement, se jaugeant.

Mais jamais l'on aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Harry était fatigué. De fuir avec deux espions de Dumbledore, de faire semblant d'être contre celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. De ne pas s'être reposé depuis presque une année, aussi.

Alors, tandis qu'autour d'eux la guerre faisait rage et que les cris se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, il posa un simple charme de silence et se laissa tomber sur le sol en position de tailleur. Il rangea même sa baguette magique dans une de ses poches.

— Tu veux tout.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine au-dessus de l'inaudible.

— Tu as voulu mon cœur et je te l'ai donné. Tu as voulu mon corps et tu l'as eu* .

Harry le regarda depuis le sol. Assis, tranquillement. Malgré les corps et les combats autour de lui.

— Tu veux mon âme, aujourd'hui.

Un simple constat, rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas d'émotions.

— Et là, tout de suite, tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, moi ?

Question réelle. Le Lord des Ténèbres fronça des sourcils. Étrangement, la réponse l'intéressait. C'est vrai ; de quoi avait envie Potter ? De le servir, se battre en duel ou d'une mort sans trop de douleurs ?

— De chocolat.

— Potter ? questionna le Mage Noir pour masquer sa surprise.

— J'ai pas eu de chocolat depuis des mois et la Cuisine de Poudlard est juste à l'étage en dessous. Pas envie de me battre avec toi sans avoir du chocolat. Tu m'accompagne ou tu m'attends-là ?

Il reçut un regard définitivement interloqué _ mais pas choqué. Il en fallait plus pour choquer Lord Voldemort. Défi intéressant que cela serait d'y arriver.

 _Si_ _tu_ _ne_ _bouges_ _pas_ _tes_ _fesses_ _immédiatement_ , _je_ _suis_ _certain qu'on n'aura jamais assez de temps pour tester ce à quoi tu penses_.

Il se releva et, le plus naturellement du monde, il tourna le dos au meurtrier de ses parents pour se diriger vers la Cuisine. Le Lord autoproclamé le suivi curieusement, sans que personne ne les remarques.

Il ne pensa même pas à le tuer dans son dos. Quel plaisir en aurait-il tiré ?

 _Tu_ _ne_ _trouves_ _pas_ _ça_ _un_ _peu_ _gamin_ , _de_ _vouloir_ _du_ _chocolat_ _en_ _pleine_ _guerre_ ?

En chatouillant la poire du tableau, Harry répondit à haute voix :

— La ferme, Tom. Si tu arrêtes, peut-être que je prendrai quelques nougats.

 _C'est_ _pas_ _bien_ _de_ _faire_ _du_ _chantage_ , _lionceau_. _Tu_ _es_ _un_ _Gryffondor_ , _pas_ _un_ _Serpentard_.

Le jeune adulte se tourna vers le Lord.

— Je sais que tu l'as pas fait exprès, mais tu aurais pas pu me donner un bout d'âme moins gourmand et mauvaise foi ? C'est franchement énervant.

Finalement, c'était peut-être assez facile de le choquer.

 **Fin**

(*) La cinquième année au ministère.


	6. La Grande Terreur des Jumeaux

**Notes de l'auteur** Je me demande vraiment d'où je tire des idées pareilles…

 **Avertissement**

C'est un léger UA, plus exactement une petite aventure ne correspondant à aucun moment du Canon Harry Potter. Mais Harry est en troisième année, pour ceux qui veulent situer l'âge des personnages.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **La Grande Terreur des Jumeaux**

Fred pleurait. À côté de lui, son frère jumeau était recroquevillé en position foetale, tremblant.

Plus jamais, plus jamais ! Il ne voulait plus jamais voir ni entendre parler de… de cet enfer !

Une petite paire de jambes passa devant eux et le roux s'accrocha à la robe du sorcier. Il releva le visage et chuchota à l'élève surpris :

— Je serais sage, pas le placard, je serais sage, pas le placard, je serais sage…

Colin Crivey fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensée : il se dégagea des grands bras et courut droit à l'infirmerie comme si un Feudeymon était à ses trousses. Peut-être était-ce même pire : les jumeaux Weasley, connus pour être des farceurs sans peur, étaient terrorisés. Rien, absolument rien, n'était censé pouvoir produire un résultat pareil !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, et après maintes examens, Mme Pomfresh déclara qu'ils pouvaient recevoir de la visite et qu'ils étaient dans un simple état de choc qui passerait rapidement _ elle espérait. Elle n'avait su comprendre pour quelle raison ils étaient ainsi.

Percy vint en premier, mais n'obtint aucune réaction de leur part. Lee aussi.

En effet, quelque soit la personne en face des jumeaux, ils ne bougeaient pas. Qu'importe que ce soit leurs amis et leurs frères et sœur.

On les crut catatoniques, mais quand le directeur arriva, ils recommencèrent à supplier pour un pardon quelconque sans jamais dire pourquoi.

Mais étrangement, ce fut un troisième année qui apporta une réponse aux interrogations communes : Harry Potter.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans l'infirmerie que les roux hurlèrent tels des mandragores, et l'infirmière dû leur lancer un charme pour qu'ils arrêtent d'essayer de s'enfuir.

On questionna le jeune brun pour avoir des réponses, sans résultats flagrants. Il ne leur avait rien fait, il l'avait confirmé sous Veritaserum, comme proposé par le professeur Snape.

On retraça ce qu'ils avaient fait ce jour-là, sans plus de succès. Les élèves et les fantômes ne les avaient pas aperçu et, comme ce jour était un samedi, les professeurs ne les avaient pas particulièrement surveillé. Les tableaux étaient certains de les avoir vus au deuxième étage en début de matinée, alors qu'un simple Tempus indiquait que le dîner approchait.

Hagrid s'était occupé d'un hippogriffe peu coopératif toute la journée et Rusard avait surveillé des élèves en retenues.

Pour résumer tout ce que les professeurs avaient comme éléments : absolument rien ! Ils avaient simplement disparus plus d'une dizaine d'heures sans que personne ne le remarque et, même si l'on pouvait être certains qu'ils étaient restés à Poudlard, il n'y avait rien pour indiquer une quelconque chose qui aurait pu produire cet effet sur eux.

L'enquête touchait à son terme quand, par le coup du sort, un nouvel élément fit son apparition : une chouette blanche comme neige se posa, innocemment, devant le principal suspect de l'affaire, le soir même et en pleine Grande Salle.

Le fait, en soi, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, même si il n'était pas commun à cette heure. Du courrier en retard, sûrement.

Sauf que Harry commença à rire. Ce n'était pas le petit rire discret et timide qu'on lui connaissait. Il ne gloussait pas non plus.

Non, c'était le rire hystérique que l'on entend d'un savant fou venant d'accomplir l'impossible.

Hermione soupira.

— Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Entre deux hoquets et les larmes aux yeux, le troisième année réussi à répondre quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un "J'ai rien fait ! C'est Hedwige !".

Accuser sa chouette… Une première !

Toute la salle suivait ce qui allait se passer avec un intérêt évident, et personne ne fût déçu: la brunette pinça des lèvres dans une belle imitation de la sous-directrice, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour finalement se laisser emporter par le rire.

Quand on voulut savoir la raison de cette hilarité, ils ne répondirent qu'une phrase somme toute assez banale : "J'aurais bien voulu être là pour voir ça !".

Voir quoi ? fut une pensée commune à tous.

Un mois plus tard, dans sa grande miséricorde _ ou peut-être pour ne plus avoir à subir des questions sur ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour-là, Harry raconta, dans la Grande Salle et à voix haute, l'histoire incroyable de la Journée Incompréhensible, comme les élèves l'avaient appelé.

Tout avait débuté par une soirée normale deux semaines avant l'événement. Les jumeaux plaisantaient sur le hibou de Malfoy Jr qui, disaient-ils, était tellement idiot qu'il ne faisait que décorer la volière de l'école et qui ne savait sûrement pas livrer une lettre.

Hermione l'avait vaguement défendu en prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas juger avant qu'il n'ait du courrier.

Ce à quoi les deux roux rétorquèrent qu'un oiseau c'était forcément dénué d'intelligence.

Harry n'avait pas été d'accord sur ce fait et il leur avait parié qu'Hedwige pourrait faire ce qu'ils voudraient, pour prouver qu'elle n'était certainement pas un "piaf sans cervelle".

Fred, ou George, avait dit en riant :

— Le jour où elle nous enfermera dans le placard de Dumbledore, on pourra reconsidérer la question !

Et Harry avait demandé à sa chouette de les enfermer dans le placard de Dumbledore et de prendre le papier sur sa table de chevet pour le lui livrer quand ça serait fait.

Il avoua à la foule ébahie ne pas savoir lui-même les détails de l'affaire, mais ne pas vouloir les connaître.

Et c'est ainsi que depuis, à Poudlard, on dit non pas "Il ne faut pas juger un livre sur sa couverture" mais "Il ne faut pas juger une chouette sur son plumage".

Car, si elle était belle et bien blanche comme neige, Hedwige n'était certainement pas aussi innocente que cela !

 **Fin**


	7. Un cachet d'espoir

**Notes de l'auteur**

C'est un truc vraiment tordu.

 **Avertissement**

Présence d' **alcool** et de volonté **suicidaire**.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **Un cachet d'espoir**

Je suis… drogué ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot. Sans espoir, plutôt. Ouais, un sans-espoir.

Je bois un gorgée de la bouteille la plus proche. Ça fait longtemps que je ne regarde plus l'étiquette.

Ça pique, ça brûle. Ma gorge me fait mal, c'est trop fort. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, hein ?

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour un cachet d'aspirine ! Mieux : un remède pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Il paraît que si on est assez fort en occlumancie, on peut bloquer la douleur et même les sentiments. J'aimerais bien y arriver.

Je suis debout et je marche. Je ne sais pas comment je tiens debout ou quand je me suis levé. Quelle importance ?

J'ai plus envie de rien. Je n'ai rien, de toute façon.

Je m'en fous de l'argent et des babioles que je peux m'acheter. J'ai voulu une chose, une personne, une attache… et même _lui_ m'a quitté.

Pourtant, je l'aime. Je continue de l'aimer.

« _Il_ _est_ _tellement_ _beau_.

— _Arrête_ _de_ _m'admirer_ _et_ _ramène_ _ton_ _petit_ _cul_ _serré_ _ici_.

 _Sa_ _voix_ _est_ _plus_ _taquine_ _qu'autoritaire_ _et je lui répond au tac au tac_ :

— _J'ai_ _mal_ _aux fesses_ … _tu_ _viens_ _me_ _passer_ _de_ _la_ _crème_ ? »

On était bien, ensemble.

Où suis-je ? Ça ressemble à Poudlard.

Poudlard… l'école était détruite. Le ministère, après la guerre, avait déclaré le bâtiment abandonné pour cause de dangerosité. Trop de résidus de magie noire, qu'ils ont dis.

Ah, ouais. J'y suis vraiment. En haut d'une tour, je crois.

Je vois le sol. Il est tellement bas. Je suis si haut !

Qui remarquera si je saute ?

Je me penche un peu. Peut-être que ce serait la solution ? Juste se laisser emporter par la gravité.

Je veux mon amour, mais il n'est pas revenu. Je veux un médicament pour soigner un coeur brisé. Je veux un cachet d'espoir, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé.

— Harry, non !

C'est _sa_ voix. Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi crie-t-il ? C'est bien lui qui m'a dit d'aller crever.

Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

« — _Vas crever, Potter. Ça sera la meilleure chose que tu pourras faire._

 _Le_ _couloir est sombre et ma tête me fait mal. Elle a sûrement cognée trop fort sur le mur_.

— _Mais Dra_ …

— _Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Jamais._ _Tu veux me rendre heureux_ ? _Vas_ _mourir_. »

Une main tire mon bras brusquement. Il me fait mal.

— Écoute-moi bien, Potter: j'ai passé des mois à essayer de t'oublier, et j'y arrive pas. Ça, c'est ta faute.

Une gifle s'abat sur ma joue et ses yeux me transpercent. Il est dans une rage folle.

— Je suis venu ici pour me changer les idées, et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Un connard saoul prêt à se tuer. Et ça, t'as pas le droit !

Une autre gifle.

— T'as pas le droit, tu m'entends ?! Ton corps est à moi et je t'interdis de sauter ! Tu m'appartiens et c'est pas maintenant que tu vas mourir !

Et dans ses cris, moi, je sais que j'ais un remède.

 **Fin**


	8. Le poids sur ses épaules

**Notes de l'auteur**

C'est un défi que je me suis lancé : écrire un texte dont la totalité des phrases sonnent dans les sons en "é" et "er".

 **Avertissement**

Ce n'est pas un poème, mais presque.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **Le poids sur ses épaules**

Tu es si particulier.

Tu es grossier et tu jures tel un charretier, et pourtant, tu sembles de verre filé.

Tu es une fragile poupée qui me frappe le coeur comme un forcené.

J'ai toujours peur de te voir te briser quand, comme ici et maintenant, tu portes trop de poids sur tes épaules à la peau rosée.

Tu es attristé. Je le vois bien, mais il ne faut pas résister : tu peux pleurer, je te garderai en sécurité.

Mais tu es si entêté ! Pour la mort d'un cabot qui aurait dû être pucé, tu commences à perdre de ta combativité et sembles vouloir rester affligé.

Je ne peux le supporter. Tu es né, enfant prophétisé, pour combattre dans un monde qui ne mérite même pas tes petits pieds.

Quelle flagrante injustice de la destinée !

Si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche par le passé… peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Par ma faute, je le sais, tu n'est pas choyé par une mère dont tu as des yeux hérité ou d'un maraudeur de père que tu aurais embêté.

Mais, promis, juré : tu seras protégé. De ma vie, si c'en est le prix à payer.

 **Fin**


	9. Le Grimoire d'Halloween

**Notes de** **l'auteur**

Joyeux Halloween !

 **Avertissement**

Euh… une invocation ?

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **Le Grimoire d'Halloween**

— Harry, je t'ai laissé un livre sur la conjuration et la transfiguration de corps inanimés en objets animés sur ta table de chevet. N'oublie pas qu'on a un essai pratique après demain en Métamorphose. Déjà que tu aurais dû essayer depuis… non mais… vas dans ton lit si tu veux dormir !

Harry releva une paupière. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle le disait… son lit moelleux serait bien plus agréable que ce fauteuil devant la cheminée… mais il faisait si bon ici…

Hermione soupira et lui retira le coussin _ d'un rouge criard _ qui lui servait de peluche-oreiller pour le frapper avec. Son ami était un vrai gamin, parfois !

Elle l'envoya au lit si vite qu'on aurait pu se demander si une magie était en œuvre.

Le lendemain matin, Harry attrapa les lourds et poussiéreux volumes qu'Hermione lui avait mis de côté, et les fourra dans son sac. Il les regarderait plus tard.

Toute la journé, il n'y pensa pas. Mais, quand vint l'heure du dîner et le regard pesant de sa meilleure amie, il ouvrit le premier livre qui lui passa sous la main.

Sauf… qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot sur deux tant l'écriture était serrée. De vraies patte de mouches !

Harry posa le bouquin sur ses genoux et entreprit de le lire à voix haute.

Certes, peut-être Halloween n'était-il pas un bon jour… et que les films d'horreur du monde Moldu n'étaient pas seulement des amas de bêtises… et qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec sa baguette… mais, hé, la vie n'était-elle pas faite pour apprendre de ses erreurs ?

— … nocturna animalia daemonum* !

Toutes les bougies de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent en même temps, soufflées par un vent inexistant.

Le professeur Chourave alluma sa baguette la première, mais le faible Lumos disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dans l'incroyable silence, tout le monde dans la salle, à un moment où un autre, lança le même sort. Aucun d'eux ne fonctionna.

Un rire amusé résonna.

— À Salem, pendant la chasse aux sorcières, on faisait plus d'étincelles !

Harry frissonna. La voix n'était pas terrifiante, plutôt… envoûtante. Non, le mot exact était…

— Ensorcelante ! cria la voix. Je vais me vexer, sinon !

Ah. Une voix télépathe ? Parce qu'Harry en était sûr : il n'avait pas parlé.

— Mais je suis tombé sur qui, cette fois ? Le dernier, c'était un gars qui ne lâchait pas sa valise, et aujourd'hui j'ai un simple d'esprit !

 _Oh_ _oh_. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois_ ? se demanda Harry, pas vexé pour une mornille. Il avait déjà eu pire avec Malfoy hier. _J'ai fait apparaître quoi_ ?

— Tu ne m'a pas fait apparaître, idiot ! répliqua la voix. Tu m'as invoqué ! Et, par les cornes de Satan, arrêtes de m'appeler la voix !

 _Ok, Monsieur J'ai des cornes, t'allumes la lumière ? J'en ai marre de ton petit jeu_.

La chose s'étouffa dans son amusement.

— Ah, enfin ! Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que tu ne seras pas si ennuyeux.

Toutes les bougies s'allumèrent au son d'un claquement de doigts et _ _oh, comme c'est original_ ! marmonna Harry _ un homme inconnu se trouvait parmi eux.

Un coup de pied dans une fourmilière, voilà l'effet d'un simple murmure sur les sorciers présent. Il y eut trois secondes de cris… avant que tout s'arrête brusquement. Ils étaient tous figés.

Le démon _ parce que, oui, c'en était un _ secoua la tête, désapprobateur.

— C'est pas parce que j'aime le chaos que j'aime le désordre.

— Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose ? questionna son invocateur.

L'homme à cornes le regarda des pieds à la tête.

— Non. Alors, gamin, tu veux quoi ? C'est que je suis très demandé, tu sais.

— Ch'ais pas. Tu veux quoi, toi ?

— Baiser, répondit sommairement l'adulte, comme si c'était une question courante. Je n'ai pas baisé depuis hier.

— Tu es branché quoi ?

Oui, Harry discutait de sexualité avec un démon. Oui, ils étaient en pleine Grande Salle. Non, Harry n'était pas fou. Juste un peu dérangé. C'est tout.

— Ces temps-ci ? Gay.

— Moi aussi. Dommage que cette école soit un peu homophobe. Hé, s'écria Harry, ça me donne une idée : rends tout le monde sorcier gay ! Comme ça, plus de problèmes.

Un mois plus tard, Harry commença à comprendre véritablement quelle situation il avait causé en voyant Malfoy embrasser Crabe dans un couloir. Beurk !

Il courut aussi vite que possible vers son dortoir, passant à côté de Stanislas le démon, qui offrait une rose rouge sang à Dean.

Oui, il était resté. Et non, il n'avait, bien entendu, pas profité des hormones en ébullition des résidents pour satisfaire ses envies. Il était un démon respectable, tout de même !

 **Fin**

(*) Littéralement : créature démoniaque de la nuit. Je crois que ça en dit long.


	10. La tombe

**Notes de l'auteur**

Rien à dire

 **Avertissement**

Ce n'est pas un texte très explicite, et même si je le dis deux ou trois fois dans cet OS, je vais bien clarifier les choses : la magie est morte depuis des siècles. Harry est vivant, mais Draco est mort le jour de la bataille finale.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **La tombe**

Draco regardait le jeune homme devant lui, dont la couleur rouge vermillon des joues révélait un début de grippe.

C'était étrange, vraiment, de voir ce jeune homme assis là, devant une tombe presque entièrement détruite par l'usure du temps, un parapluie noir au-dessus de la tête.

Étrange, principalement par le fait que le jeune homme était plus vieux que la tombe, mais aussi pour le simple geste qu'il avait fait : il avait déposé de simples fleurs.

De toutes ces années, cette tombe n'avait connu que mépris, haine même, comme la vie de celui qu'elle protégeait dans la mort. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup l'avait oubliée et elle n'était plus qu'un ancien rappel d'un temps dépassé.

Mais ce jeune homme ne l'avait pas oubliée, ni détestée. Pourquoi ? Draco se le demandait toujours.

Le jeune homme, il était vieux et Draco le savait. Lui aussi, on avait oublié son nom. Mais lui, on l'avait oublié différemment.

On perd les gens auxquels on ne pense pas, et notre mémoire est sélective. On avait tant et tant raconté l'histoire du jeune homme, ce martyr, qu'il était devenu au fil des temps une fable, un mythe. Un Inexistant.

Inexistant et vivant dans un monde où l'on oublie plus que l'on apprend. Ironie, le Destin faisait de l'ironie !

Draco sourit tout de même. Il n'aimait pas le jeune homme, et ce dernier non plus, mais ils se comprenaient. Enfin, à leurs façons.

Il savait que le jeune homme était seul. Il aurait pu être entouré de milliers d'êtres, qu'il serait toujours seul. Il l'était, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun ne vivait comme lui.

Ah ! Si seulement les vampires existaient encore, peut être aurait-il pu avoir un petit peu de compagnie. Mais la pensée était futile, Draco le savait, ils étaient éteints. La magie aussi s'était éteinte. Tout était mort quand on avait oublié de rêver.

Enfin, si l'on ne comptait pas le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais rien fait comme les autres.

Le blond vit le jeune homme se relever, sans aucune grâce ni prestance malgré son âge avancé. Il n'en avait jamais eu, de toute façon.

Mais Draco ne voulait pas que le jeune homme change. Il était un éternel enfant, dont l'apparence n'avait changé depuis longtemps _ et qui ne le ferait sûrement plus.

La lueur sans faille dans ses yeux disait silencieusement à Draco que lui ne pouvait oublier, et c'est dans ces moments comme celui-ci que le dernier Malfoy se disait que toute la magie ne disparaîtrait que le jour où le jeune homme abandonnerait cette terre.

Le blond détourna la tête du jeune homme. Ses iris argentées se posèrent presque innocemment sur le nom, quasiment illisible maintenant, gravé dans la pierre. Il pouvait le réciter sur le bout des doigts.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

5 juin 1980 - 2 mai 1998

 **Fin**


	11. Mal de tête

**Notes de** **l'auteur**

Ce texte n'a absolument aucune logique.

 **Avertissement**

Situé en sixième année

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **Mal de tête**

Que c'était agaçant ! Depuis bientôt deux heures, Harry voulait tuer son équipe. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas s'entraîner dans le calme, sans l'obliger à hurler ses ordres comme une mandragore surexcitée ?

À la fin, il les renvoya tous à d'autres occupations. Et qu'on ne vienne pas se plaindre de son manque de professionnalisme ou même de patience ! C'était eux qui ne faisaient pas d'efforts, un point c'est tout.

Mais Harry retint tout de même un grognement quand il sortit des vestiaires. Non, ce n'était pas son mal de tête qui empirait _ il ne manquait plus que ça ! _ mais le destin qui pensait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas assez souffert par ce samedi matin : Cormac l'attendait.

— Pas maintenant !

— Harry, dit le jeune avec un immense sourire, je te cherchais. Tu sais, je crois que pour le match contre les…

Harry le saisit par le devant de son uniforme, même si l'autre faisait une demie-tête de plus que lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il l'embrassa sauvagement et le relâcha tout aussi vite.

— J'ai dis : pas maintenant, articula-t-il lentement devant le regard ébahi du gardien. Tu es bien dans ton style, et c'est quand tu veux pour un peu plus que du Quidditch entre nous, mais franchement, tu parles trop !

Il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, remarquant à peine sa meilleure amie relever le septième année _ à quel moment elle était arrivée ? _ pour finir par rentrer au château.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas la voix d'Hermione demander, sur le ton de la conversation :

— Ais-je besoin de préciser que si tu lui brise le cœur, je t'arracherai la colonne vertébrale très lentement ?

 **Fin**


	12. Lettre à Monsieur Le Monde

**Notes de** **l'auteur**

Ce texte m'a fait pleurer, alors que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

En lisant une fanfiction traitant de viol, je me suis demandé ce qu'aurait pu être les dernières paroles/pensées d'un enfant avorté ayant été conçu par cet acte inqualifiable.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **Avertissement**

Il y a des sous-entendus sur l' **avortement** et un **Mpreg**.

 **Lettre à Monsieur Le Monde**

Bye-bye, monde. Je pars !

Je ne veux pas te quitter, même si je ne te connais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as vu, ce que tu va encore vivre pendant que je te quitte sans t'avoir jamais touché. Je pense que je t'aurais aimé, tu sais ? Mais je peux pas savoir.

Tu sais, faut pas en vouloir à Maman, je sais qu'il fait ça pour moi. Qu'il ne veut pas que l'histoire se répètes, qu'il ne veut pas de cette vie pour moi. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Dis, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi ? Maman ne parle pas beaucoup, par contre, la nuit il pleure souvent. Il est triste tout le temps, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu crois que c'est ma faute ? Parce que je suis une fille et pas un garçon ?

Oh ! Mon temps est écoulé, je crois. Adieu, Monsieur Le Monde !

P.S. : Soit gentil avec Maman Harry, s'il te plaît. Il a été gentil avec moi !

 **Fin**


	13. Je veux mourir

**Notes de** **l'auteur**

J'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau d'un Harry dépréssif... Si j'ai bien un conseil à donner, c'est de _ne pas le faire._

 **Disclaimer**

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

 **Avertissement**

Alors, si je résume bien, il y a : des **pensées suicidaires** et un **suicide** ( sous-entendus )

 **Je veux mourir**

J'ai parfois envie de mourir, comme pour débarrasser le monde d'une verrue inutile, mais juste après, je m'embrouille dans mes pensées et je ne me reconnais pas. Je regarde autour de moi et je souhaite parfois avoir quelqu'un pour me gifler, mais je ne sait si se serait pour me dissuader de le faire ou me punir de ne pas l'avoir fait. Le pire dans cette scène de tous les jour, ce n'est même pas mon âge, ce sont mes regrets de ne le dire à personne. Je n'ais pas les mots !

Souvent, je commence à écrire quelque chose :

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Je_ _suis_ …

Puis je l'efface avant de pouvoir terminer une phrase, secouant la tête bêtement. Non ! et Si ! se disputent devant mes yeux et je vais m'allonger pour essayer de calmer mon cœur qui bat trop vite. Mes paupières veulent battre toutes seules, mais je les bloque, sinon elles vont faire couler ces _choses_ sur mes joues. Pas de _choses_ , pas de traces.

Et après, la vie reprend jusqu'à ma prochaine crise et ce jour-là, je ne sais pas si je pourrais terminer ma lettre.

Ou, peut-être que je viens de le faire.

Adieu

 **Fin**


	14. Le sac

**Notes de l'auteur**

Je n'ai pas de mots. C'était... bizarre à écrire, et j'ai peur de relire.

 **Avertissements**

Aucune idée. Je prends des propositions.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'idée. Tout est a J. K. Rowling.

 **Le sac**

— Mr Potter, où sont vos affaires ? demanda le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle passait près de lui.

— Là.

Il lui montra sa baguette.

— Et vos autres affaires, votre plume et votre parchemin ? Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas sur votre bureau ?

— Parce qu'elles sont dans mon sac, professeur.

— Et où est votre livre de métamorphose ?

— Dans mon sac, madame.

La classe retint son souffle. Il était fou ! Personne ne parlait à McGonagall comme ça sans recevoir un certain nombre d'heures en compagnie de Rusard.

— Mr Potter, maintenant, ça suffit. Où est votre sac ?

— Dans mon dortoir.

Harry fit une pause avant d'ajouter :

— Je crois.

— Vous croyez ? répéta le professeur, médusée.

— Oui, madame. C'est là que je l'ai vu la dernière fois, mais peut-être qu'il n'est plus là.

— Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas apporté en cours ?

— Parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir. C'est difficile d'attraper un sac qui s'enfuit, vous savez ?

— Pourquoi s'enfuyait-il donc, Mr Potter ? Lui auriez vous jeté un sort, par hasard ? Les sacs ne sont pas des animaux, ce sont des objets. Des objets _inanimés_.

Harry la regarda étrangement.

— Je le sais, madame. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne m'aime pas.

— Votre sac _ne vous aime pas_ …

— C'est ça, madame. Enfin, je crois. Je vais demander à Hagrid comment le dresser après les cours, je suis sûr qu'il sait comment faire. Il aime tout ce qui grogne et mord, après tout.

— Votre sac _grogne_ …

— Oui, madame.

— Et il _mord_ …

— C'est ça. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il a mangé un de mes livres.

— _Votre sac a mangé un de vos livres_ …

— Oui, madame. Je crois que c'était celui de potion.

Un silence résonna dans la salle. Oh, certe, Poudlard était une école où il arrivait souvent des choses que l'on ne pouvait _ que l'on ne voulait pas expliquer, mais… où Potter allait chercher pareille histoire ?

— Mr Potter, pouvez-vous prouver ce que vous dites ?

— Non, madame. Mais vous pouvez demander aux jumeaux Weasley, si vous le voulez. C'est eux qui m'ont vendu mon sac.

 **Fin**


End file.
